With the development of telecommunication technology, mobile phones are nowadays smaller and lighter weight than ever so as to enhance the portability. Such an improvement in portability, however, leads in the problem that the mobile phones are often left behind and lost and are hard be looked for once lost.
Further, once a mobile phone is placed at a distance far away from the user, the ringing that indicates an in-coming call may not be properly recognized by the user.
It is therefore desirable to provide a mobile phone alarm to overcome such problems.